


The Dance

by olicityfan15



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: M/M, Same-sex, Short Story, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big day has finally arrived. It's Mick and Leonard's wedding and everyone is there to show their support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the happy prompts Slow Dance and Perfect Memories for lot-fans.livejournal.com

Mick looked around at all the people who had come. How did Len ever talk him into doing this. I mean it's not their style and definitely not their definition of fun. But here they were. Dressed in penguin suits, standing in front of family and friends saying vows that didn't really mean anything to them. They knew what they were to each other and that even after death they wouldn't be parted. But, for Lisa's sake, and Len's Mick secretly thought to himself, they had played along. 

The preacher, who was Ray, said they could kiss each other and finally Mick was excited. He wrapped his arm around Len's waist and pulled him in for a long and deep kiss while everyone clapped. This is what they both had been waiting for. 

Len and Mick couldn't believe the spread Lisa put together for the banquet. It had foods from all over the world. It also had alcohol from all over the world as well. It was like a bar and fancy restaurant all in one.

Everyone sat around eating and drinking until there was the clanking of a fork against a wine glass. It was Barry Allen aka The Flash. Mick still didn't know why Lisa invited him and then he remembered what a close relationship Len had forged with him and how Lisa was engaged to his super nerdy friend Cisco. Mick growled to himself. He hated both those men for different reasons.

"I would just like to say how great it's been to get to know both these men. Though they do some rather questionable jobs they're both good people. Strong people. On top of all of that they are very caring people, even old hard shell Mick" everyone giggled and Mick just growled. Len placed a tender kiss on his temple and motioned for Barry to continue among the oo's and aahhh's. Barry smiled and continued. "They have done so much for this city that most don't know about but most of all it's what they've done for themselves and others. From taking care of Lisa too going on a mission to save our future. I just wish them both a happy and very long marriage because I'm sure the world doesn't want to know what would happen if they don't" and with that Barry sat down and everyone clapped and chuckled. Mick and Len both thanked Barry for his beautiful speech and then it was Lisa's turn to say something.

"Len, you've always protected me from evil at the cost of your own health and safety. You made sure dad never hurt me. When you came home after your stint in juvie with Mick and you both whisked me out of that house I was beyond elated. I gained another protector that day. Mick, you became a rock I knew I could always lean on. You let me cry on you shoulder if I was sad or you let me take swings at you after a breakup or if I was just angry. Then you would pull me in, wrap me up in your strong protective arms and just hold me until I was better. You two have always made the perfect pair. You complete each other. I love you both and wish you only the brightest of futures." Lisa said with tears in her eyes. Mick got up, walked around to Lisa and held her close until she was better. Then he went back around to Len and cleared his throat.

"I'm not a man of many words but I thought I would say something. Len, I'm still in this world because of you. Your the anchor that keeps my shit from drifting. I would be lost without you and I hope this really will last beyond our living days. I can't imagine this or any other life without you. I'm glad you said yes and that we get to be off that ship for awhile because the people on it were starting to annoy me" he finished with a big smile. Len stood up and kissed Mick and they both sat down hand in hand.

Ray stood up, raised his glass and said "to the happy couple and many years of wedded bliss". Everyone raised their own glasses and said "here, here" and the wine was drank. 

Next was the one part of the evening both Len and Mick were dreading. The actual party. They knew they would have to do the traditional dance and neither of them wanted to dance, especially in front of a huge crowd. 

But first came the cutting of the cake. That they both could agree would be good. Len picked up the knife, looked at the two little men on top of the cake that Lisa had dressed like heatwave and captain cold, and with Mick's protective hands wrapped around his, Len slices the cake to the cheers of their family and friends. 

Taking his hand, Len reached in and grabbed a big piece of cake. He gave Mick an evil smile and to the amazement of everyone shoved it into Mick's face. The room was silent and Mick laughed and gave Len a very cakey kiss on the lips. Everyone let out the breath they were holding and started laughing. Lisa was upset at the fact no one trusted Mick. She went around and let everyone know how disappointed she was and how hurt her brother must be feeling at the moment. The looks of amusement disappeared into looks of shame. Len patted Mick's shoulder and Mick picked him up and Len wrapped his legs around Mick's waist and leaned in for another kiss. They were in their own little world. "I don't think we can hide behind any other customs big boy" Len said smiling. Mick looked and him and gave a sarcastic groan. "Fine but after the dance we call it a night and head up to that honeymoon suite I booked" Mick said flashing his famous sadistic grin. Len smiled, kissed Mick and said "of course baby".

Still holding Len, Mick made his way to the dance floor. Lisa ran up to where the D.J. was and said "alright everyone it's time for the ceremonial first dance between our lucky couple so if everyone could gather around we shall get started. Len shot Lisa a death glare at which she smiled back at him. 

Mick sat Len on his feet and tried to ignore the people staring. He put his arm around Mick's waist and Len put his hand on Mick's shoulder and the music began. 

Just like that Len and Mick were waltzing around the floor. Both of them forgot the others were there. They glided smoothly like the were ducks in a pond. Mick dipped Len and pulled him back up for a kiss and then spun him out and back in for another. Len was all smiles and Mick had tears in his eyes. They danced for over an hour not even noticing the others. 

They danced until Len felt tired. Mick picked up Len again and headed straight for their suite. Lisa thanked everyone for coming and watched as the two most important men in her lives headed to their futures together. Cisco placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered "we are next" and the two left hand in hand.


End file.
